Staying Warm
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: Phil's sick with a cold, and Dan goes out to buy more medicine for him. But when he comes back home, the heater has broken and Dan and Phil must stay warm by snuggling under blankets together. phan. fluff (phluff?). oneshot. rated t for swearing, cause Dan.


Dan quickens his pace as he turns onto his street, panting out puffs of breath as his stride changes into a brisk almost-jog. Finally, after walking in the freezing cold for what seems like forever, he's almost home. Dan knows it's for a good reason, though. But why did he have to be an idiot and not put on his winter coat before leaving? He had gone out to pick up medicine for his best-friend-recently-turned-boyfriend, Phil, who had been very sick with a nasty cold for the past few days.

Finally Dan and Phil's house comes into Dan's view, and he quickens his pace even more, desperate for the warmth of their flat to envelop him. But when he reaches the door and steps inside, it doesn't get warmer. It seems to get even colder, in fact, but maybe that's just Dan's imagination. So Dan quickly shuts the door against the biting wind and walks through the house, shuddering in the cold. "Phil, I'm home," He calls as he walks into the living room, where Phil had been watching TV. But Phil isn't on the couch where Dan left him, and the TV is turned off. "Phil?" Dan yells.

"I'm upstairs!" Dan barely makes out the hoarse reply from Phil on the second floor of their house. He hurriedly walks up the stairs and down the hall to Phil's room, where he assumes Phil will be, but then doubles back into his own room. Here Dan switches out his sweatshirt for his winter coat, shoves his hands and the medicine in his coat pockets and starts to leave, but stops short at the doorway. He turns back around and stares at his bed, completely stripped of blankets and pillows. Slightly confused, he brushes it off and goes into Phil's room.

When he enters, the short-lived mystery of what happened to his bed sheets is solved. Phil is sitting in his bed, with Dan's covers wrapped around his top half so only his face is visible, and his bottom half is stuck underneath his own sheets and mounds of other extra blankets Dan recognizes from the closet in the hallway. The sight of Phil swaddled in so many blankets is so ridiculous, Dan's barely able to walk to Phil's bed, he's laughing so hard.

"Oh, my god, Phil," he laughs incredulously. "What? It's cold," Phil says, his voice cracking. "Yeah, no shit," Dan laughs again. "Why is it so fucking cold in here anyway?" "Heater broke," Phil manages to croak out. "Ah, okay. Did you call the landlord about it?" "I can't talk!" He tries to exclaim. "Alright, I'll call him later. You _do_ sound awful, by the way. Here's your medicine," Dan says, pulling out the box of pills from his coat pocket. "Thanks. Do you have water?" "I'll get you some."

Dan leaves the box on Phil's nightstand and hurries into the kitchen for a glass of water. He carefully brings the full glass upstairs and back into Phil's room. "Alright, you have to take this now," Dan says, holding the pills and water out to Phil. Phil just looks at him sadly, then helplessly down at his arms trapped in blankets. "Oh, you've got to be kidding," Dan raises his eyebrows, half amused and half exasperated. "I'm not feeding you your medicine!"

So Phil reluctantly wiggles his arms out of his cocoon of blankets and reaches out to take the glass and pills from Dan. Once Phil has successfully downed the medicine, Dan sets the glass back on the nightstand. "Alright, now scoot over, I'm freezing my tits off." Phil grins and shimmies over, allowing Dan space in his cotton cave. Dan quickly slips out of his winter jacket and slides under Phil's blue and green sheets into the space next to Phil, and wraps his own black and grey sheets around his shoulders. Dan adjusts himself so they're comfortable, and finally the two men relax into each other.

Phil rests his head on Dan's shoulder and they watch the TV from underneath the cave of blankets. "You know, there is such thing as a space heater," Dan murmurs into Phil's ear. "I was too lazy to find it. I feel too sick to set it up, anyway," Phil whispers back scratchily. "Besides, I like this method of staying warm much better." Dan smiles, and wraps an arm around Phil, pulling him even closer. "Me, too."

Much later, after the show has ended and a new one was beginning, Dan notices Phil's deep, steady breaths, and realizes Phil has fallen asleep. He looks down at Phil's peaceful face, and can't help but press a soft kiss on Phil's fringe on his forehead. Suddenly Phil pulls away and looks at Dan with wide eyes. "Dan?" He mouths the name, as his voice is still so bad almost no sound comes out. "Oh, sorry, Phil, I didn't mean to wake you," Dan apologizes. "Hey, it's fine," Phil says. "I wasn't really sleeping anyway." He says with a shy smile, then his face falls and he looks up at Dan wistfully. "I just wish you could kiss me for real."

"Then why don't I?" Dan smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Cause you would get sick," Phil protests, however his giggle at Dan's expression makes his argument much less compelling. "It'll be worth it." Dan smiles softly, and he leans in to kiss Phil on his lips. And days later, when Dan is the one sick in bed and Phil is taking care of him, he still believes it was.

~fin

A/N: hey guys! hope you liked this fluffy oneshot. a few weeks ago it was fuckin freezing in my room and i was trying not to get hypothermia under a million blankets in my bed, and that's how i came up with this idea, cause ofc anything can become a phanfic with me lol. anyway, leave a review telling me what you think and favorite if you enjoyed, it really means a lot to me :) xoxo, ~l


End file.
